This disclosure relates to fixtures for use in coating processes and, more particularly, to fixtures that can be stacked with work pieces that are to be coated in order to mask a portion of the work pieces.
Coating processes are known and used to deposit organic, metallic, ceramic, or other types of coatings on a component work piece. Depending on the design of the component, certain portions of the component may be coated while other portions are to remain uncoated. For example, portions of the component may be masked with a tape in attempt to prevent deposition of the coating on the masked portion. However, using tape may involve considerable time and/or labor to apply and remove the tape. Furthermore, if a spray coating process is used, the coating material may deflect off of the tape and interfere with the coating process.
A support may be used to mount one or more components in a desired orientation for the coating process. Typically, the support is exposed to the coating during the coating process, becomes coated and/or deflects the coating material. If the coating adheres to the support, the support may require considerable time and labor for cleaning to limit coating build-up. Furthermore, if the coating deflects off of the support, the deflected coating may interfere with the coating process and/or be deposited on areas where no coating is desired.